Giving Away The Innocence
by The Strange Writer
Summary: Naruto said he would do something for Shion and he never understood what it was. Even so, Naruto will never break a promise, and we can be sure he'll never want to forget keeping it. Naruto/Shion sex scene of them giving eachother their innocence.
1. The difference between sex and love

_**I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Sadly..**_

_**NOTE: This is my first time writing something like this. I've had ago at lemon scenes before but they are always over within about 4 lines… SO I've put myself to the test!**_

Naruto's tanned fingers ran gently up and down the priestess' slim figure in a calming manner, her body only dressed in underwear and red knee-lengths, her white shirt and gown and shoes abandoned on the floor next to the bed, Naruto's hoodie nearby. The sweet young girl shivered with delight at his soft touch, a smile on her lips as she looked down at him, lying on the bed beneath her. Although in their current position, the person taking charge of the sugary situation swapped constantly, with Shion always still lying on top of toned boy.

Shion, who just minutes previously had been so confident about the situation, looked nervous and worried as she lied herself down on Naruto, her head on his shoulder with her forehead pressed lightly into his check and chin. One hand was curling Naruto's blonde waves through her delicate white finger tips, feeling herself relax at each strand's velvety texture.

"Are you okay?" he whispered gently, a hand raising away from her body and to her cheek, lifting up her face to look at him "If you don't wanna…" he drifted off, knowing he needn't say more.

Shion bit her lip as Naruto's hand drifted back to its original place, before shaking her head lightly "No. I want this. If it's not for me, then it's for my people"

Naruto frowned not completely understanding, before shaking the thought away. He wanted to make her happy. Shion loved him so much at an amount so high she wanted a piece of him to keep forever. Of course, Naruto's mind was too busy to completely understand that, and same went for what they were about to do. Not to say he hadn't tried to work it out in his head for a second or too, but the 5 ft 7 teen only came up with the idea of Shion wanting to make herself 'a real lady', as he had put it in his head, and never came to any conclusion of the creation heirs…

Shion tugged daintily on a strand of Naruto's hair, making him giggle softly, the vibrations tickling Shion's head. As she looked up, Naruto turned his head to the side as their eyes met in a pure loving gaze. The priestess pushed herself up and crashed her lips desperately against Naruto's, her hand cupping his smooth ruby cheek. He hummed as their tongues slipped past each other's mouths and began to dance like quick ballerinas. Naruto wrapped his strong arms round Shion's waist and held her close in a way that was in no way mischievous but protective. His hands didn't wonder, just massaged her back and kept a relaxed relax pressure against her skin. Shion carried on tugging at his hair, biting his lip aggressively. Naruto, realising her roughness, took this as a sign to act a little unrefined, moving his lips from her lips to her neck. He received a moan of sadness, before another followed filled with pleasure as he sucked her neck. Shion's breath became heavy, his name leaking past her lips as teeth sank in hard. Her nails dag into his shoulder, before one wondered down his body to the zip between the orange material. Naruto's body stiffened slightly as her fingers began to undo the zip, reality hitting him hard at what was going on. He blinked twice, his teeth leaving her bruising neck and instead just nuzzled her, wanting to think of something else to get rid of this strange feeling in his body. He sighed heavily before moving his head to look up at him, their gaze meeting immediately.

"You're so cute" she smiled "You're worried about me aren't you"

"No" Naruto insisted a little too quickly, before suddenly feeling stupid and admitting "Yeah… I guess I am" he laughed nervously, looking to the side.

"So cute" she whispered kissing his cheek "Just one little reason why I love you"

Shion began planting kissed on his cheek, finishing the zip and began to pull down the two items that held him away from her.

"Love?" Naruto coughed out.

"Yeah. That's why I want to give you everything I actually own." She sat up, holding herself up with her hands either side of Naruto's head. Naruto allowed his hands to drop form around her waist and too his sides.

"You do?" Naruto blinked

"Yes. All I want is one little thing"

"What is it?"

"A keep sake"

Before Naruto could ask about what keep sake she was seeking for, Shion started to kiss him once again, distracting him from everything. He wrapped his arms back round her, stroking her body and hair. Shion muttered between kisses "everything must go" before tugging at the clothing still around Naruto's hips. The blonde boy drove his hands away from Shion's torso, and pulled off his last garments before anxiously heading towards the last piece covering the priestess' chest. His hands hovered nervously, making Shion giggly. She arched her back to give him a hint, before Naruto unhooked her bra from her chest and let it fall down her shoulders and arms. The slim joins kicked the red bra out of the way, before sitting up and threading her thumbs through the elastic over her underwear and pulling them down, revealing her entire smooth, silky body.

Naruto's breath caught in her throat as he looked at her. She really was a work of art. So this was the female body, eh? Beautifully proportioned and innocent looking, so striking and charismatic that his blue eyes couldn't look away. He wasn't trying to be perverted, he was just bewildered with wonder. Shion blushed at his eyes.

"I know…" she sighed sadly, her head falling forward so her hair covered her eyes. She looked firmly away from the boy and began to play with her long locks self-consciously "I look terrible when I'm not covered up-"

"No! I mean… I-" Naruto stuttered.

"It's okay. I'm not I'm not pretty-"

"How can you say that?" Naruto blurted out, sitting up on his elbows as best he could "You're amazing! I mean, eh… You're-you're… Perfect" Naruto winced at his words, his cheeks reddening. "Sorry, I mean-" he muttered through gritted teeth, his eyes closed tightly with embarrassment

"You think I'm perfect?" Shion said with hope.

Naruto looked up once again "Yes. I mean… I-I'm not trying to be a perv or anything but-"

"A boy is supposed to be attracted to the female body. It's nature, and nature isn't perverted" she smiled.

Naruto smirked and laid back down. Shion flicked her hair out her way and smiled at Naruto stretching out an arm to drag his fringe from his eyes.

"Ready?" she breathed

"Whenever you are"

Shion paused "I know this sounds silly but-"

"Swap places?" Naruto smiled

"Yes please. I'm… I'm not comfortable" she muttered, already climbing off Naruto and lying down on the bed.

The whisker-cheek boy got on his hands and knees and crawled on top her, Shion's eyes were closed and her breath was heavy. She breathed out "do it", her voice cracking with fear. Naruto paused for a minute, before shaking out of his thoughts as Shion positioned her legs ready for him.

"Hold on to my shoulders, okay?" he told her "and look at me"

The priestess put her hands on his shoulders, put kept her eyes closed.

"Open your eyes, Shion" Naruto ordered firmly.

"No…" she squeaked out. "I can't"

"Trust me. You trusted me before, right? Now trust me now. I promise everything you want to promise-" he reassured her.

"I haven't made you promise anything" she sobbed.

"Then I've set the promise. I won't hurt you Shion. I promise" Naruto said with a voice so sweet and confident, so calming to the girl.

Shion took a deep breath.

"Trust me" Naruto repeated.

And with that, Shion opened her eyes and gazed at Naruto with tears in her eyes, while the boy, one hand left spare to hold him up, guided himself into her slowly, keeping eye contact and focusing on every reaction her body made as they became one. Shion suddenly gritted her nails hard into his shoulders and squeezed her eyes shut, letting out a short cry of main. Naruto stopped immediately as promised, looking form her face, and then down at where they had become one. He body stiffened slightly as he saw some red liquid before looking back Shion, who was now covering her mouth with one hand, the other still grasping his shoulder.

"I'm not doing this-"

"No! please" she cried out, grabbing him as Naruto began to sit up "Just do it. It's okay. Sometimes that happens when you first do it. It doesn't matter-"

"It does, I'm hurting you! You bleeding, I-"

"I don't care" Shion yelled in his face, tears running down her cheeks.

"Shion…" Naruto whispered sadly, gently bringing himself on top of her and windingly his arms round her. "it's okay" he told her, kissing her lips sweetly before rolling them over. Shion grabbed on to him at the suddenly movement as she returned to top, still one. She carried on kissing, with Shion moving at her own pace. Her crying began to calm down and as Naruto's hands brushed against her body once again she relaxed, kissing him all the while.

It felt so weird, so abnormal to them. But yet, it felt so right, so perfect. She tugged at his hair as an unusual but fantastic feeling of pure ecstasy erupted through her body. Then it happened again… and again… Then it was Naruto doing the same, kissing her passionately and holding her tight as their bodies worked in sync.

Naruto had always thought he'd do this with Sakura, though his dirty mind had never thought of it like this. This wasn't sex, this was making love. For Naruto, it killed him to know that tomorrow he'd leave her with possibility of never seeing her again as he returned to his village. Then again, they'd both take something of each other's with them- their virginity. And without Naruto even knowing, he'd leave Shion with the most precious thing she'd ever have. But only the future can tell if he'll ever know that he did….


	2. Sequel called Without Innocence info

Sequel has been written! It's called 'Without Innocence' so give it a try! Thanks to all those that commented/messaged me with ideas for the story. I hope you enjoy. If you sitll have ideas or something you would like to see in the sequel, you can still message me :D

Thanks, Belle


End file.
